A Mysterious Life
by Oto no Ira
Summary: It is not according to the regular CCS rule...A new kind of card is born... Sakura is not a character... It is a mix of SM, Digimon, Pokemon, and Start Wars also CCS... Chapter1 and the Prologue is done so far the Chinese characters might not show up
1. Prologue - A Mysterious Life

Clow Magics--Magics of the Clow [ver. 2]

**A Mysterious Life**

Disclaimer:

  1. I don't own CCS, CLAMP does
  2. I don't own Pokemon
  3. I don't own Star Wars.
  4. I don't own Digimon
  5. I don't own Sailormoon

So please don't be mad at me if any of the scene or personality of the character changes

What you must know before even start reading:

" " – Conversation

( ) – insignificant comments

- significant comments

[ ] – character thoughts

This is not a normal fan fiction at all. You know how sometimes you just decide that you are going to write a fan fiction, then you start to think about what to write? Well this one is different. From sometime in my life, I'm beginning to develop this wild imaginative story of a person who trains a girl named Salee in martial arts, gymnastics and all other things. After I came to Canada and watched CCS, I added some new characters into my story.

In my fiction, Li Syaoran and Eriol are identical twins, and Eriol's last name is "Li". Sakura does not exist (okay, okay, she does, but not as a main character. Sorry to the Sakura fans...). There's a new kind of card called the Sun Card, Hong Kong belongs to China but con not participate in any government society, and lastly, angels or gods does exist. In Chinese, angels or gods is "Éñ" 

You can find any unidentified words in the Glossary.

Oh, and since Fanfiction.net doesn't allow violation, I had to down tons of details cuz part of it dealt with child abuse

Hats off to: [Lily Sun][1] for helping me name the characters and letting me use her last name as a type of card (just kidding, it was a coincidence).

------------------------------------------------------------- 

Prologue

Li Syaoran: People rarely realize that Eriol and I are twins, or even brothers. They see us as two separate people. We are different, and yet we are still two of a kind

As the older brother, I always try to be responsible to him. I never want to worry him, hurt him or even sadden him

He is strong and yet he does not realize it. He is independent and yet he's not selfish

He is talkative and loves to share his happiness with people, yet I know he hides his pain and sadness behind the cheerful mask

He is quick tempered and yet he is so sensitive

Li Eriol: People never really notice him, but he's always there, quiet, shy and gentle. He rarely shows his feelings, not even with a smile. No one knows how a great magician he really is. We are the same, but we are also different

He does his things in his own way—quiet—almost soundless and quick. He is soft spoken and never losses his composure but he stood up for me for countless times.

He can do almost everything in the whole universe, but he never is arrogant. He can pick up a skill just like a snap.

He can be firm but he also has the eternal patience

I try to de everything as good as him but be almost always is in the lead

Li, Eriol: We are twins, we are two of a kind. We are bound together. Sometimes we are as one, but most of the time we are justnormal. We take care of each other and always make sure that we have time to spend with each other and alone

People don't notice the magical power we possess. Strangers only know us as two Cantonese boys. Friends and classmates know us as Li and Eriol, even we call each other that. But inside us, we always know that we are Li Xiao Lang and Li Tian Bo.

-------------------------------------------------------- 

_Author's Note: I know it is abnormal, Lily already told me that. What really worries me it that PLEASE do not be mad, S+S fans. This is only my first fan fiction, Please R+R and I'll try to do the first chapter as soon as I get the idea of how to start it. This prologue is written in a poetry (?) form I can just picture how it'll appear on a TV ^_^ I decide that I'm gonna make wallpapers for it (Lily told me that I'm insane)._

_If no body reviews, I'll just crawl back to the web designing cage_

Click to go to [][2]glossary

_Date written: June 16, 2001_

   [1]: mailto:lilys_11@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/televasioanbc/glossary.htm



	2. The Beginning...

The Beginning…

**The Beginning**

_Hello people! Nice to meet you again. I'm not really good at writing stories poor mois. Anyway, on with the disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura. The wonderful company CLAMP does. __And__ I don't own Star wars, Pokemon, Digimon or Sailormoon, so don't sue me please people._

_What you must know before even start reading:_

_" " – Conversation_

_( ) – insignificant comments_

_ - significant comments_

_[ ] – character thoughts_

_This is not a normal fan fiction at all. You know how sometimes you just decide that you are going to write a fan fiction, then you start to think about what to write? Well this one is different. From sometime in my life, I'm beginning to develop this wild imaginative story of a person who trains a girl named Salee in martial arts, gymnastics and all other things. After I came to Canada and watched CCS, I added some new characters into my story._

_In my fiction, Li Syaoran and Eriol are identical twins, and Eriol's last name is "Li". Sakura does not exist (okay, okay, she does, but not as a main character. Sorry to the Sakura fans...). There's a new kind of card called the Sun Card, Hong Kong belongs to China but can not participate in any government society, and lastly, angels or gods do exist. In Chinese, angels or gods is "Éñ" _

_You can find any unidentified words in the Glossary._

_Oh, and since Fanfiction.net doesn't allow violation, I had to down tons of details cuz part of it dealt with child abuse_

_Hats off to__: _[][1]_Lily Sun__ for helping me with the fic and all the naming and plotting and stuff_

_And to all of the viewers who took their time to read and review my fiction._

----------------------------------

Chapter 1

Is was another silent night in Hong Kong, the moon is glowing and the navy blue sky is so pure that it seems like you can just see through the whole universe

A house stood silently near the suburb. Nobody knows where it came from, who's living in that house or when did it appear. It seems like it justexists. Inside the house, a 12-year-old boy is sitting on his bed and staring at his sleeping twin brother. His soft brown eyes are filled with caring and content. His memory slowly drift back to where it all started

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Four years ago ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I, I can I can do it! I know I can, just a few more to go," he chanted under his breath. His sword slashed through the air and cut the bullets in half. [Finally, the last shot had been deflected] Looking at the newly captured card—The Hollow—slowly turns into a Sun Card from a Clow Card. Unaware of his exhaustion and the burning muscles, happiness and joy swept over him [the last Card and it's mine! Now I'm ready for the training again] Although no smile showed on his face, the happiness and the joy in his eyes is enough to tell his partner and friend Salee how happy he was, also the exhaustion he's in. She placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered lightly, "Congratulations, Syaoran." Startled, he looked up and immediately turned slightly pink, "uh, thanks," was his only reply. Looking at the couple from a distance, their trainer—Vivian—smiled. 

"Come on, let's go home, you need a good rest after all the fighting," practically glowing from the excitement and pushing him gently without waiting for his reply Salee commanded. (ok, I know I made Salee sounded bossy ^^')

Being the older apprentice, ever since the day Vivian found Li, Salee took care of him and taught him all he had to know to survive in the magical world. She sees him as her younger brother since she never had any. She gave all her love to him. She tried her best to help him catch up in his martial art training with Vivian who is the current the Sun Queen and their trainer. In order to become the Sun King, he must train terrible hard and the rules are strict: no crying, no tantrums are allowed in his whole life under regular circumstances, and no mistakes at are allowed during his training The rules took away almost all of his freedom for him being a eight years old. But he never complained, never said a word about how hard the work it was or how many times did Vivian made him repeat a move just because he was 0.001 second slower than she was. 

"That was very good, Li, but there are a few mistakes you have made that have slowed you down, I'd like to take them up and practice them with you after dinner." Nodding, Li (since everyone but Salee call him Li, I'll just write his name that way ^^;) quickly finished his dinner and after doing several quick stretches, he followed Vivian out the door.

Watch the duo walked out the door, Salee shook her head [what does coach think Syaoran is? Some kind of fighting machine that you can program and run over and over again? Can she see that he's exhausted?] "I just don't understand," she mumbled. [oh well, I'd better get ready for my training] with that thought, she finished her dinner and went to the weapon storage room and pick out her favorite—a bow and a bag of arrows. Salee loved archery, ever since the first day she started the training with Vivian, she show her favor to the bow and arrows. [Right now Syaoran is almost as good as I am and he only had been here for two years. He definitely is the right person for the Sun King]. 

Quietly, Salee entered the training yard. It is obvious to her that Li and Vivian were just finishing up, because Li is doing what he'll do every time—summarizing what he had learnt, what mistakes had he made, and how is he suppose to correct them.

As Li walked back to his room, every muscle of his was tired out. He dragged himself to the shower, dragged himself out and put on his pajamas, carefully did a few stretched to relax himself and then plopped on to his bed, without much trouble, he fell asleep.

Who would know what terrible disaster will struck them soon

Then one night, the sky was black and filled with smoke; thunder struck down uncontrollably at their house. Vivian sensed something was very wrong, so she collected Li and Salee, who have been battling for fun in the gym and took them outside to fight whoever it was. The battle was short, immediately after Li stick (is that a good word to describe it?) his sword in to the chest of the evil spirit, the spirit shot out a lighting bolt which in the legend is undefeatable, in other words, one hit KO. The bolt headed straight for Li, but he was too stunned to move out of the way, seeing this and doesn't want her friend die, Salee jumped right in front of Li just in the time when the lighting bolt struck

As the evil spirit slowly disappeared into the night sky with the laughter and the phrase "you made her die! You killed her! You are a murder", the sky cleared, the storm stopped and Salee is lying on the grass motionlessly

"Salee!" scared and also upset, Li rushed beside her, but it was too late

-----------------

_Author's note: So how do you like it? Too bad Salee died, but she's not actually dead. _

_Zipper: uh, what exactly are you talking about?_

_~*Smile*~ read on and find out, duh!_

_I don't really think that this is better the prologue, cuz, I don't know, I just don't like it as much as the prologue Please R&R & this is my first fanfic, so please give me some suggestions or comments (I guess flames are OK, too, as long as it is a suggestion...) I prefer short chapters so you can finish reading it while you are on the internet and review it IT took me about 10 minutes to read the whole thing, but then again, I read fast so it'll probable take 10-15 minutes to read and 5 more minutes to imagine the scenes_

_Again, don't sue me So far, nothing but CCS is used in this fic so far_

_Date written: June 20, 2001_

   [1]: mailto:lilys_11@hotmail.com



End file.
